Remote Controlled Weapon Station—RCWS, constitutes a weapon station that is generally mounted on army vehicles or on armored combat vehicles and controlled from the inside by means of a joystick, video display and an operating console. The RCWS comprises all the functions which enable it to acquire targets, aim the weapon and fire at a target with high accuracy. The gunner operates while he is within the vehicle and is protected by the vehicles' armor.
As an example and for providing explanations (clarifications), reference is being made to FIG. 1. The figure shows a representative example of RCWS 10, viewed in perspective, in a manner that one can learn about the relative movement that takes place between its various components. RCWS 10 is assembled from two assemblies that are movable one in relation to the other.
One (First) assembly is weapon mounting bracket 20 that is suited to being mounted with a weapon 30, one or more, that is fed with ammunition loaded in a metallic link chain (belt) (herein after “chained ammunition”). In the illustrated example, a Browning M2 machine gun is depicted, but any professional would understand that in the RCWS might be mounted other and different weapons (such as other types of machine guns, automatic 20-40 mm cannons, grenades machine guns. Weapon mounting bracket 20 is movable in the elevating/lowering plane, a movement that is pivotally executed around axis 50 that by itself is usually positioned perpendicular to firing axis 60 of the weapon (the lengthwise axis of the weapon's barrel).
Mounting bracket 20 is mounted on the second assembly—a rotatable turret assembly 70. Rotatable turret assembly 70 is suited to be mounted, for example, on a vehicle's platform (that is not illustrated) from within it the RCWS is operated. Rotatable turret assembly 70 is movable in the rotation (siding or bearing) plane 80, a movement executed around axis 90 (the axis that is perpendicular to the bearing component of the rotatable turret assembly in the RCWS, and passes in its center).
Thus, in this manner combined capabilities of full circle bearings (360°) and elevating/lowering (for example in the range between elevating of up to +60° and lowering to −20° of weapon's 30 barrel, that are relatively accurate (are obtained (achieved) by an array of controlled servo motors)).
Weapon 30 needs running supply of ammunition that is given in metallic link chain/belt (chained ammunition). In the period that preceded the invention, the subject matter of this application, there existed two principal methods of feeding chained ammunition to such a weapon when it is mounted in an RCWS.
Reference is being made to FIG. 2, that presents in a schematic manner the first method—box 205 containing an ammunition chain, is practically affixed to mounting bracket 20, and travels (moves) dynamically with it, in the elevating/lowering plane 40, around axis 50. In consequence, the required movement path for the ammunition chain, from the ammunition box (reservoir) towards the bullets (cartridges) entrance opening to the weapon, is not influenced by the rotational and elevating/lowering motions of the weapon in the RCWS, the ammunition reservoir (box) swings and revolves around axis 50 in a dynamic manner, together with the weapon and in relatively close proximity to it.
This method has several disadvantages—the amount of bullets in the box might be limited (as per volume and weight limits) and the gradual emptying of the box as long as firing continues requires changes in the dynamic balancing of mounting bracket 20 (the control requirements are stiff due to the dynamic variation in the box weight, and in consequence reducing the weight and the inertia that are exerted on the axis).
Reference is being made to FIG. 3, which presents in a schematic manner the second method—box 305 and in it the ammunition chain, are actually rigidly affixed to rotatable turret assembly 70 and transported with it only in the rotation (siding or bearing) plane 80, around axis 90.
Actually, this method is a solution to the disadvantages we pointed at above while referring to the first method (FIG. 2)—the amount of ammunition in the box can be large and the gradual emptying of the box does not necessitates varying the balancing of mounting bracket 20. However, due to positioning the box as disconnected from the mounting bracket—the required movement path for the ammunition chain, from the box to the bullets (cartridges) entrance opening to the weapon is influenced by the elevating/lowering of the weapon in the RCWS.
From the beginning, the will to instill to the weapon in the RCWS a large angular range from the elevating/lowering aspect, leads to positioning axis 50 at a substantial large distance (see FIG. 3, dimension H1) away from (siding or bearing) rotation plane 80 (on it, as said, the ammunition box is positioned) and in a manner that mandates at times a relatively long moving distance of the chain (and obviously presents a not so negligent pulling challenge to the weapons, in a manner that mandates sometimes resorting to assistance by propelling means that force the chain to move towards the bullets (cartridges) entrance opening of the weapon).
But in addition, as said, the elevating/lowering movements of the weapon influence the chain's movement path in the angular dimension and in the height dimension that is shortened (see ibid H0) and gets longer (ibid H1), in accordance with the elevating/lowering movements (at least, as much as the bullets entrance opening of the weapon is located as it is shifted from axis 50 (ibid distance L). As a result, the bullets chain is required to adjust itself to the geometrical changes (to become shorter and longer) and surplus (bullets) can be accumulating that causes stoppages.
Solutions to the problems that are known in field, include for example, manufacturing the chains proper in a multi joints vertebral configuration that enables not only absorbing the angular changes as said, to which it is exposed, but also its getting shorter/longer. Another example—routing the bullets chain inside a feeding mechanism of the ‘flexible chute’ type that connects between the ammunition box and the bullets entrance opening of the weapon. These two solutions were found to be relatively expensive and sensitive to failures (for example feeding failures, creation of stoppages).
Thus in the period before this invention, there existed in the RCWS field, a need to provide a reliable and relatively low-cost solution to the challenge of feeding chained ammunition bullets to the bullets entrance opening of the weapon that is mounted in the mounting bracket and without giving up the advantages of high volume of ammunition reservoir and the lack of need for dynamic balancing of the mounting bracket in correlation with the ammunition reservoir emptying, as those advantages are already provided in accordance with the second method (FIG. 3).